Ragnarok: Eaglehorn
by blair-punk
Summary: Blair was summoned to the Country of Eaglehorn to help them in their crisis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well, this (so far) has been my first story in here. im a bit loser at spellcecks so please go easy on me? lolzzz...

Story by: ME!

Edited by: Witch Girl Pilar (huge credit to this girl!)

* * *

. 

Chapter 1: The Calling of the Unsummoned

08:40 pm February 17, 2007

Blair was lying on his bed. Laying flat on his back. He was fast asleep dreaming of what would happen tomorrow when he wakes up. Blair was just an ordinary 14-year-old living in an imperfect world. But that was about to change.

Blair sensed another presence in the room. He thought it was just his pet dog muffles or maybe...a thief! So he opened his eyes looking at his favorite band poster on top of the ceiling. He shook his head and stood up the bed, sitting he saw a woman more like a middle-aged woman wearing chain plated robe, a big bow, and a dagger on the side of her plated robes. As soon as Blair got a clear view he said, "Hey, Halloween's over man!" But the woman ignored him and smiled then said, "Greetings, Hunter Blair" the woman said in a very soft, and beautiful voice "I have come for your presence at the guild at once.  
"Hunter-wha?" Blair said. "Umm… a li'l info? I'm just a kid I can't even aim at a 5-centimeter target! And I'm afraid of pigeons." I guess you've been mistaken me. Try that Blair guy on the other block fifteen years old, and a little more...umm...improved tha-"

"I have come to the right place, I know, I am a Valkyrie from the past. I have come to the future to find you and solve our crisis. "This time the woman's voice seemed determined than ever. Blair stared blankly in the window then to his clock it was 2 in the morning and then a question came to him. "Hey Valkyrie, am I dreaming? Why me? And are you...my ancestor or something and who are you?"  
The Valkyrie smiled and said, "My name is Valkyrie Ellaine. All of your answers are no. You have been chosen. And why, you ask?" the Valkyrie laughed softly. "Have you heard animals like your dog outside, talking? Like normal persons?

Blair thought of that dog on the other house and he thought he heard that dog talking to his dog about the cat on the sixth street and planning on stealing the cat's catnip. Then Blair replied, "Yeah...yeah… I-I do...but how did you kno-?"

The Valkyrie interrupted, "And about the time that you found your way through the dark and bear-infested forest when you were camping and you were only 5-years-old?"

"Yeah," Blair said "Y-yeah I remember...sort of but how did you know about that camping… and the dogs."

"Well," the Valkyrie said now in a whispering voice. "I have been watching you since you first learned to walk. I was assigned to guard you from any strange attacks. But now is only the time to show myself...sorry these are my orders according to the prophecy."

"So..." Blair said "Now what?"

"Well, you are supposed to come to me for training. You have been chosen by the hunters' guild to be their second heir when Hunter Ferdinand leaves Arrowhill for a little talk with the Baphomet. We shall leave in a few weeks. Till then, you must not tell anyone about this especially, your girlfriend," the Valkyrie said in a mother-ish tone "But what? Not even her? But she's my girlfriend… she has to come with! I cant leave without her."

The Valkyrie sighed, "Then it shall be done. She has to choose her class first be."

"Well, she can be a hunter like me can't she?" Blair interrupted.

"Yes, well then it is settled. You shall pack your necessary things for 17 days and prepare yourself and your...err..."

"Girlfriend. Umm... she has a name you know? Her names Fransezca... doesn't that name make you melt?" Blair said in a cheerful tone. "Umm...okay then. I shall be expecting you two at the same time tomorrow! Right now prepare for the time of your life, Hunter Blair."

"I know I will be," Blair said he had dreamed of one day holding a bow of his own and a pet falcon or eagle beside him. And so as he said his last words, the Valkyrie waved in farewell and transfigurated into an owl.

"Hey, do hunters do that too?" Blair said hurriedly but too late, the owl already flew into the misty skies.

As Blair paced back into his bed, he kept thinking of it and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:hmm...im still rust at this...story thing...dont you guys think? 

heh, i know some spelling are a bit bizzare...when i come here again, ill try to tweak it up!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hwooh! Here's Chapter 2!

**Story by:** ME!

**Edited by:** Witch Girl Pilar (A HUGE credit to her!)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Path to the Test

It was almost nearing the day when he shall leave this place he thought he had called home. Everything was almost set. Blair was so exited when Francezca approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Franz, listen I've been cho-"

"Yes, me too!" francezca said "I've been chosen to train in the assassin clan! Isn't that great! I'm sooo happy, and my master said you could come and train with me."

"But…!" Blair couldn't believe it that they would still be separated. "I'm also chosen...to be a hunter," he said.Francezca looked disappointed. "Oh...well...we'll still see each other... I mean aren't you also headed to the Gailingwinds too."

"I'm… not sure... all the Valkyrie told me was… that I was chosen to be the heir of the Hunter's guild... of Arrowhill."

"Hey! My master told me that arrowhill was only a few walks there," she said, very exited. "He said that we would first stop there to talk to the leader I think his name was Hunter Ferdinand...something..?"

"Yes!" Blair shouted "Yes, I could still see you!" And he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Francezca blushed. "Don't be too excited. Well, I'll have to prepare my things now... see you in Arrowhill!"

"Yes, and I shall be seeing you there as well," Blair said in a sarcastic tone that made Francezca chuckle.

"And don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" Francezca said.

"That in my heart?" Blair said.

"Oh yeah," francezca said cheerfully. "My love for you will be pure, wherever I go far away from you."

And with that they both went back to their houses and enjoyed their last dinner here in their time.

Blair took his escape through the secret hole he made when he was 12. His trunk was enough to fit inside the hole. The hole was under his bed where their maid doesn't clean it. After he squeezed himself out the hole, he found Franceza talking to someone.

"Yes, master. I am ready for the test."

"Hmm... indeed, pupil. I have chosen well... where is your… umm… boyfriend?" the tall man said.

Blair appeared and saw the clear view of the man. The man was wearing a perfect middle-aged assassin clothes, with a huge knife and dagger case on his right arm, and a medallion bearing a symbol of a dragon with a dagger struck into the heart.

The master looked around at Blair and said, "Ah, this must be him. I've noticed you coming out of that hole beside that...door."

"I'm sorry sir, but… I was assigned to be a Hunter, so I guess you will just have to cancel seeing me train with my girlfriend," Blair said.

"Oh...very well then, Francezca come here," the man said, lowering his back and setting up the dagger case he was holding. Inside was 5 daggers with different animals engraved into it a bear, a dragon, a rabbit, a fish, and a monkey.

"You shall choose a weapon on which to begin your training. Your training will be classified according to the dagger you chose so choose wisely," the man warned her.

"I'll choo-" she was interrupted by an owl swooping over her head and landing beside Blair then, with one quick glance of the owl, it turned into a woman. "Greetings, Hunter Blair," Valkyrie Ellaine said in a queen-ish tone "Are you ready?"

"Ah, Ellaine. We meet again, I see," the man said.

"Oh, I didn't see you, Vincent," the Valkyrie said. "Pardon me, but I have a mission at hand."

"Yes, you may continue with it," Vincent said.

"Hunter Blair, in order to continue your mission, you must choose your weapon to be using in your training." She waved her sword and held 5 bows with the same identical symbols as of Vincent's daggers. The symbols where held on a medallion tied to the bow.

"Hey, Francezca," Blair said, smiling "What will you choose?"

"Hmm..." Francezca said thinking.

"The one with the dragon on it," they both said.

"Very well," Vincent and Ellaine said together. "Your training shall start at Dragon Mountain."

The two picked up their weapons proudly at each other. They both raised their hands and Ellaine explained to the two. "Blair, you shall have to find a place before you could start the training and you. Francezca, you shall seek magna, umm… just in case, she's a girl."

"Oh," Francezca said. Ellaine and Vincent both casted the spells. "Ontum Matak Mina Tooi Dragon Mountain Entrance!"

A flash of blue light came out of the tip of Blair's bow and went towards Blair and his trunk and sucked his entire body inside the hole it was drawing out then a flash of violet and pink cloud erupted violently and wrapped francezca all around her body. And then, Vincent said, "Good luck."

And then after that, he blew the smoke and Francezca disappeared together with the some that was evaporating mysteriously in the starry sky.

And so the training has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: through dragon mountain 

Blair felt like a milkshake inside a blender after the blue portal dropped him into a grassy floor. Blair stood up to look at his surroundings.  
The day seemed to be in the mid afternoon the sun was in a weirdly color of red and gray, the trees were still as normal with green leaves and brown trunk all the trees seemed to be willows.  
Blair heard a smudgy sound from behind and a purple and pink portal came twirling around and dropped francezca into the grass.  
"Nice of you to drop in eh?" said Blair in a sarcastic tone "so? Were we too now?" francezca said "dunno but we should stick together for a while, aren't you supposed to be searching for someone"  
"yes, but...oh yeah, there was a map in the dagger my master gave me" she said she pulled the dagger out and held the sharp tip and took a small piece of parchment from the hand grip "what? But how did you know that?" Blair asked "I found it when he gave it to me so I must be going see you later"  
"yeah, I guess" and Blair kissed her on the cheek before she left and francezca kissed her back "take good care of yourself dude!" Blair said caringly "don't worry about me, worry about where are you heading"  
and with that, she ran to the left of him and disappeared in an instant.  
"Hmm…" there was a loud thud and a fat man came put of nowhere.  
"Are yeh, huntir blair?" the man said dusting his shoulders and knee "yes…are you blace?" blair asked "yes lad of course well, we must not waste time lad, here" he gave blair 50 pieces of arrows and a parchment "these are what you are gonna be needing to kill a dragon"  
"kill a wha? Dragon? I can't even kill a rabbit?" Blair said in a terrified and astonished look "blah, nonsense, you have assassin trainee with yeh, right? "Well, yeah, but"  
"okay, now begin get going before you miss the dragon he's over there on yer left by the corner good luck! Hunter"  
and the man took a long silver card and tore it in the middle and disappeared.  
Blair looked clue less and for a split second began to run towards the path that francezca took.  
She saw her on a tree that looked like a very old oak. She seemed to be talking to someone. Blair crept slowly like a hunter and listned to the conversation "I see your destiny is intertwined with the young hunter's" the white-paled looking man said "yes sir but…what shall I be wearing and using to kill the said dragon?" she said "you shall be using these equipments. And if you find the hunter give him this" he handed her huge bags of dresses and daggers of al shapes and designs. And he handed her another bag with a symbol of a big arrow stroke onto a hill. She quickly unwrapped her bag and took the dress and when he looked at the man, the man disappeared into thin air then blair was going to surprise her when suddenly, when he looked, she was nowhere to be seen.  
When Blair got to his feet, he ran towards the spot on where she was and saw a bag and a note on top saying:  
look up please!  
Blair looked up onto the trees and saw her falling from the tree onto him and landing on his back "ouch! Man, france, you should loose a few pounds eh"  
as both of them stood up and blair said "what the heck is this"  
"oh, well its what your going to be wearing like this" she held out her arms and showed the clothes which looked like some sort of assassination clothes. Then francezca said "problem is, I don't know where to wear it"  
"what about up or behind that tree? Then ill put them here, on this spot"  
francezca said in a surprised tone "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS"  
"yeah" Blair said "why not? Don't worry, I wont peek, its you who I'm afraid of"  
"humph, no peeking okay? Or I'm gonna really prank you!" she glanced away and went behind the trees. Blair picked the heavy bag up, and started getting dressed.

After a few minutes, francezca walked passed the tree and went to the still-dressing up Blair she saw what he was still doing, and hid behind a big boulder to spy on him "the after blair put on his tights, she sprang from the rock towards him and gave him a big hug.  
"Hey, hey, your crushing me why couldn't it just be a kiss? France?"  
"Oh! So you want one, here" she touched his cheeks with her lip and blair gave her one too on the cheeks then, he looked at her and said "hey, you look hot france"  
"well you look more of like a nerd going to a convention center at the mall hihihihihihihihi"  
without noticing the mock, he took the map and said to francezca "humph, why don't we just get going and finish this test? So, we will start from here...to there...and poof were gonna be kicking a dragon butt!" 


End file.
